farthingwoodfandomcom-20200213-history
The Great Stag
The Great Stag was the leader of the white deer herd that lives in White Deer Park in the books and the TV series. In the TV series, he is known as The Great White Stag or sometimes simply The White Stag. The Great Stag is the recognized overlord of White Deer Park and is often consulted for his advice by Fox and the other Farthing Wood animals. He dies in both the books and the TV series after drinking from the poisoned stream. The Great White Stag is the only White Deer Park inhabitant to appear in the first series, and also the only one to appear in all three series. He also acts as the narrator during the second series. Books The Animals of Farthing Wood The Great Stag first appears at the head of a welcoming party when the Farthing Wood animals finally arrive at White Deer Park. He waits for all the animals to arrive before greeting each one personally as they enter the park. He then welcomes the whole group on behalf of all the inhabitants of White Deer Park and leads them to the Hollow, which he has specially prepared for them to rest without being disturbed. He later returns with the other Whiite Deer Park inhabitants to listen to the story of the animals' journey, and introduces the animals to The Warden, who is out doing his rounds. In the Grip of Winter As winter arrives in White Deer Park, the Great Stag agrees to help out the Farthing Wood animals by having his white deer herd deliver some of their hay to the Hollow, so that the herbivores in the group have food to eat during the winter months. When the poachers arrive in the park, Fox is able to alert the white deer of their presence which allows the Great Stag to avoid their fire. As part of Fox's plan to rid the park of the poachers, the Great Stag walks out onto the most frozen part of the pond before turning and running away, forcing the poachers onto the thawing pond which they fall through and drop their shotguns. When the poachers return to get revenge on Fox, the Great Stag decides to repay him by having the deer herd charge at the poachers and force them out of the park. Fox's Feud When Bold goes missing in Scarface's territory, Adder informs the Great Stag, who heads off to diffuse the situation. When he comes across Fox and Scarface, the Great Stag stands between them and tries to reason that all the park's inhabitants owe Fox for his actions to remove the poachers the previous winter. Scarface tries to argue, but respects the stag's authority and allows Fox to leave unharmed. Much later, the Great Stag is encountered by Charmer and Ranger, who tell him that they do not wish to continue the feud between the families and that Scarface is the only reason the feud continues. The Great Stag promises to talk to Scarface and heads off to look for him, but comes across Adder on his way. Although Adder gives little away, he reveals enough for the Great Stag to surmise that the snake has just killed Scarface and saved him a journey, so he turns around and heads back to his herd. The Siege of White Deer Park When The Beast starts to prey on the white deer, the Great Stag tells Fox and Vixen that there is little hope of the creature leaving, despite the efforts of the Warden to protect the deer. He later informs them that the Beast has killed his favourite hind and that the white deer are losing too many fawns. After the Beast leaves the park, the Great Stag successfully holds off the challenges of the other stags to remain as leader of the herd, but he has more difficulty than ever because of his advanced age. In the Path of the Storm As spring arrives the Great Stag goes to drink from the stream, but the water is poisoned and his body is seized by a sort of spasm and he falls onto his side. His body trembles and then becomes still and slides down the muddy bank and becomes lodged half in and half out of the water. Whistler witnesses the Great Stag's death and immediately flies off to inform his friends of the tragic event. Appearances Books *''The Animals of Farthing Wood'' *''In the Grip of Winter'' *''Fox's Feud'' *''The Siege of White Deer Park'' *''In the Path of the Storm'' TV series *Series 1 *Series 2 *Series 3 Category:Book characters Category:TV characters Category:White Deer Category:Deceased characters